left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill/Quotes and Captions
A list of Bill's Quotes and cut quotes, also known as Captions, in Left 4 Dead. Intro * "Hold up!" * "Ain't seen anything like this before..." * "They're changing." * "Over there." * "Lights off!" * "Oh, this is gonna get bad..." * [' ''Responding to Louis regarding the Tank during the intro scene '''] "Both!" * "Son, we just crossed the street. Let's not throw a party 'til we're out of the city." General *'[' Nearing a safe room ]''' "This way people!" *[' ''Nearing a safe room ]' "There's a safe place up ahead!" * "Aaah... I'm getting too old for this horse shit." * "Francis, is there anything you don't hate?" * "Eyes and ears, people. Eyes and ears." * "Speak up Francis, your voice got all muffled from being so far up your ass!." * "We're doin' pretty goddamned good! Don't let it go to your head." * "Close your mouth and open your eyes, Francis. You'll aim better." * "A few years in the service mighta slimmed you down and shut you up, Francis." * "Don't be an ass, Francis." * "You know who's gonna survive this mess, Francis? It ain't the fellow makin' jokes." * "Hell, I was too old for this shit fifteen years ago." * "Those bastards are in for a big surprise!" Locked in a Closet * "Anybody out there!?" * "Come on people, let me out!" * "Can anyone hear me!?" * "Let. Me. OOOUT!" * "Hey, can anybody hear me?" * "Get over here and let me out!" * "Goddammit I'm trapped in here!" * "I can't see a damned thing in here let me out!" * (''Murmuring) "This is such horseshit..." (Shouting) "...is anybody even out there!?" * "I know you can hear me goddamn it let me the hell out!" Rescued *"Thanks for getting me outta there." *"Thanks for that!" *"Thanks, I was gettin' lonely." *"Thanks, it was gettin' hard to breathe in there." Health related Medical Supplies *[' ''Pain pills ]''' "Pills here!" *[' ''Pain pills ]''' "Someone's gonna need these..." *[' ''Medkit ]''' "First Aid, over here." *[' ''Medkit ]''' "Grabbin' First Aid." Giving Pills *"Here." *"Here, take this." *"Here I got somethin' for ya." *"Take this." *"Hold up, I got somethin' for ya." *"Yeah you're gonna need this." *"Here I uh... saved this for you." Survivor Dies *[' ''2 Survivors Dead ]''' "This is going to hell in a hand basket real fast!" *[' ''2 Survivors Dead ]''' "I didn't sign up for this shit!" *[' ''2 Survivors Dead ]''' "It's just the two of us now kid!" *[' ''Francis ]''' "I'm gonna miss that man, and his gun." *[' ''Francis ]''' "Christ, I'm gonna miss that son of a bitch." *[' ''Zoey ]''' "Ah Jesus! What a waste!" *[' ''Zoey ]' "Aghh.. not [''tearing up] Zoey..." *[' ''Louis ]''' "Come on people! If we make it, he didn't die for nothing!" *[' ''Louis ]''' "Ahh Louis!" *[' ''Louis ]' "Louis didn't make it... Agh Christ!" Reviving a Survivor *"Hold still, hold still, I'm gonna get you back on your feet, then we gotta move." (''2 versions) *"Okay... alright... Now, c'mon kid shake it off, let's get moving." (2 versions) *"Awww hell it looks a lot worse than it is; c'mon y'gotta get up and... walk it off!" *"Probably stings like hell, but it ain't gonna kill ya. Up an' at 'em soldier, time to move." *"There's a lot of blood but you're not missing anything important. C'mon, get up, let's get moving." *"Take it easy kid, I'm gonna get you back on your feet and fighting." *"Hell kid, they just winged ya! C'mon, back on your feet, let's get moving." *"Here we go, back on your feet soldier, you're not getting out of this fight THAT easy." *"Lie still, lemme look... (short pause) ...aw hell, I've seen worse, you'll be alright in a second!" *"You're not through yet kid, get up and let's go; these shitheads ain't gonna kill themselves." *"Aww quit sniveling I've seen worse." *"Come on, get up! These jackasses aren't going to kill themselves." Reviving a Survivor (Under Attack) *"I got'cha, you're gonna make it!" *"Get up get up, we ain't got time for this!" *"Get up, Get Up!" *"C'mon, get up!" *"Hang on, I got'cha!" *"C'mon, y'gotta get up!" *"You're not done yet, c'mon!" *"Let's go, get up! Let's go!" *"C'mon, this fight ain't over!" *"C'mon!" Reviving a Survivor (Brief) ('''NOTE: The game has these vocalizations divided into two parts, A and B. A plays at the beginning of the Revival Animation, and B plays shortly thereafter. The game 'mixes and matches' the A and B clips randomly.) Reviving a Survivor (Last Chance) *"I can help ya up, but I'm not gonna lie to you, you're in bad shape. If we don't find you some first aid, you're not gonna survive another hit." *"Ho-lee hell, you are messed up. If we don't find you some first aid, you're not gonna survive another hit." *"That really tore the hell outta ya. If we don't find you some first aid, you're not gonna survive another hit." *"Ho-lee shit, they took a big piece outta you, kid. If we don't find ya some first aid, you're not gonna survive another hit." *"I can help you back on your feet, but it's temporary. I-if we don't find you some first aid, you're not gonna survive another hit." *"You're in... (sigh) real bad shape kid. If we don't find you some first aid, you're not gonna survive another hit." *"No shame kid, I would have pissed myself too, but if we don't find you some first aid, you're not gonna survive another hit." Healing Self *"Wait up, I'm healing!" Healing Another *"Hold still, Ah'm gonna heal ya..." Aided by a Teammate *"That was unnecessary... but, thanks." *"Thanks a lot." *"Mother of mercy." *"One of those sick sons of bitches just sealed all of their death warrants!" Revived *"H-I'm okay..." *"I'm alright." * (Indistinct Grunt) * "Hell if I know..." * "Most'a this blood ain't mine!" * (Moan) * "I'll make it." * "I'll live." * "H-hell, I'll live." * "I've had worse." *'[' When Louis helps him up and is, actually, behind him ]''' "Who are you?" ** '''Louis: "It's me, Louis!" * "M-mother?" * "Well... I ain't good." Incapacitated * "I need help... NOW!" * "I can't wait, I need help now!" * "Quit screwin' around and help me!" * "I need help NOW!" Critically Injured *"Francis, buddy, are you gonna use that First-Aid kit?" *"Zoey, can you spare me a health-kit?" *"Louis, you mind giving an old man your health-kit?" *"Godammit, I am seriously FUBAR!" *"If I go down... (Emotional) don't let those bastards eat me." *"Ugh... I think I'm goin' home in a box." *"I'm about... To buy... The farm..." *"I don't feel so good..." *"Ahh shit, I ain't feelin' right." *"Dammit, I'm bleedin' out." *"Uhh... This old body ain't gonna make it." Safehouse - Survivor Left Behind *"Don't get your panties in a bunch! I'm coming!" *"No sense dying of old age, lets go help em." *"We will NOT leave a man behind! Let's get back out there!" *"Aw, shit, we really gotta go help em!" *"Alright, let's go help." *'[' Francis ]''' "Jesus! Francis is still out there!" *[' ''Louis ]' "How well do you really know Louis?" ** (''shortly after) "I'm kiddin', let's go get 'im! *[' ''Zoey ]''' "I can't leave Zoey out there!" *[' ''Zoey ]' "Zoey can't stay out there! We have to help 'er." Safehouse - Everyone Safe * "That door ain't gonna lock itself people." (''2 versions) * "Lock the door... DO IT!" * "Lock that door." (4 versions) * "Lock the door." (4 versions) * "Secure that door!" * "Secure the door." Weapon-related Items Found * '''[ ammo stash spotted ]' "Ammooo, here." * '[ Second Pistol spotted ]' "Weapon over here!" '/ "Got a weapon over here!" * [' ''Grabbing a pipe bomb '''] (Uncertain) "I'd rather have a grenade, but this'll do." * [' ''Grabbing a pipe bomb '''] "A black powder bomb..." * [' ''Grabbing a pipe bomb '''] "Grabbin' a pipe bomb." * [' ''Pipe bomb spotted '''] "Pipe bomb!" /''' "Pipe bomb over here!" * '''[ Molotov spotted ]' "Molotov!" '/ "Molotov here!" Throwing a Grenade * "Grenade!" * "Fire in the hole!" Weapons *'[' Nonspecific ]''' "Ahhch, a gun's a gun." *[' ''Nonspecific ]''' "If it shoots bullets I'll take it" *[' ''Nonspecific ]' "This'll do some damage." * "An assault rifle; This shit's gettin' more like 'Nam every second." * "An assault rifle? Heh, man this takes me back!" * "An Assault rifle, come to papa!" * "I'm grabbin' this shotgun." * "I'm taking this range rifle." Reloading * "Reeloooaaaadiiiing!" * "Reloadin'!" Infected related * '[ When Francis calls the Infected "vampires" ]' "They're ''zombies, Francis." * '''[ When a Witch is close to being startled ]' "Hold on, that Witch is getting ready to pounce!" * '[ When slimed by a Boomer ]' "Goddamn it, son of a bitch!" * '[ When pounced on by a Hunter ] 'Get him off, get-him off!" * '[ When a Hunter lands on Francis ]' "Hunter pounced Francis!" * '[ After a teammate has killed a Special Infected. ]' "Damn, now ''that was a shot!" * "We're fightin' a war of attrition with a horde of brainless killing machines; I ain't exactly optimistic about our chances." * "Y'call this a zombie apocalypse? Don't hold a candle to the Great Zombie Attack of '57!" (Short Pause) "...heh nah, I-I'm horseshittin' ya." Level Specific No Mercy * "Ahh shit, Subway looks fulla zombies." * "I was hoping there'd be less zombies down here." * "We can take the subway tunnels to the hospital, there's a Red Line station not far from here." * "Station's just up the street." * '''[ Upon entering Holly Street Station and seeing the sign above the escalators ]' "The Red Line North will take us to Mercy." * "Francis, is that you or the sewer?" * "I ain't walkin' to the roof!" * '[ Hospital elevator, responding to Zoey questioning if things will return to normal ]' "I'll see peace back on Earth if I gotta murder every one of these bastards with my bare goddamn hands!" * "You call this a 'zombie apocalypse'? Don't hold a candle to the Great Zombie Attack of '57!" "...Nah, I'm just horse shittin' ya!" * "Even being in a war doesn't prepare you for this - they never stop, they come at ya and come at ya and they ''never goddamn stop." * '''[ Response to Francis' "I hate stairs" remark ]' "Damn straight." * "We've been immune so far but, well, if I start to turn... promise you'll shoot me." * "We're fighting a war of attrition with a horde of brainless killing machines - I ain't exactly optimistic about our chances." * [''When seeing the no smoking sign in the sewer]"That's a crock a shit." * '''[ Rescue Arrives ]' "Our chopper's here, let's get the hell outta Dodge!" * '[ Rescue Arrives ]' "The bird's here! Let's go!" * '[ Helicopter Touches Down ]''' "Get to the chopper! '''GO!" * [' ''Helicopter Touches Down '''] "Get to the chopper!" * [' ''Helicopter Touches Down '''] "To the chopper, c'mon move it, move it, move it!" * [' ''Helicopter Touches Down '''] "Get to the L.Z.!" (Landing Zone) Death Toll * [' ''Speaking to the Church Guy '''] "Son, we're immune, we're tired, and there's infected in the damn woods, now cut out the shit and let us in!" * "We're as human as they come, son, I promise ya!" * [' ''When Church Guy starts ringing the bell '''] "This guy is nuttier than candy bar shit." * "I don't believe this shit, we're arguing for our lives here with a damn mental moron!" *'[' Rescue Arrives ]''' "That's the boat, time to bug out!" *[' ''Rescue Arrives ]''' "Aright the boat's here, let's go!" *[' ''Rescue Ready ]''' "Run to the boat!" *[' ''Rescue Ready ]''' "Get to the boat!" *[' ''Rescue Ready ]''' "To the boat; MOVE!" *[' ''Rescue Ready ]' "Haul ass to that boat; RUN!" Dead Air * '[ When the plane crashes on the Runway ]' "Bah - Jeezus..." * '[ When exiting out onto the runway ]' "Keep it together, people! We're almost home free!" * "Jesus H. Christ!" * "The AC-130 is nice flyin'." * '[ Rescue Ready ]' "Ev'ryone on the plane, pronto!" * '[ Rescue Ready ]' "Get to the plane!" * '[ Rescue Ready ]' "Into the plane; hustle it, people!" Blood Harvest * "Settle down Francis. Just use that radio, they'll come." * "These woods look thicker than Boomer shit. Nobody wander off." * '[ After approaching a derelict trailer in Blood Harvest ]' "Francis, does this look like home to you?" * '[ Rescue Arrived ]' "The truck's here, let's go!" * '[ Rescue Arrived ]' "The truck has arrived, let's move out people!" * '[ Rescue Ready ]' "Get to the truck. Move!" * '[ Rescue Ready ]' "Get to the truck!" * '[ Rescue Ready ]' "Get to that truck on the double!" * '[ Rescue Ready ]' "The truck's waiting; RUN!" Friendly Fire * '[ When shot ]' "Gah! Watch your fire, damn it!" * "Check your fire!" * "Watch your fire!" * "Jesus H. Christ, I'm on your side!" * "Watch where you're shooting!" * "Secure that weapon!" * "Do I look like a target?" * '[ When shot by Francis ]' "What the hell are you doing, Francis?!" *"FRANCIS!!!" *"Francis, check your fire!" * '[ When shot by Zoey ]' "Bitch!" * "Whose side are you on, kid?" * '[ When shot by Louis ] "Knock it off, Louis!" * "LOOOUIIS!" * "Watch were you point that thing!" Cut lines * Intro "I never liked hospitals much, and I like sewers even less. But I do love a chopper taking me out of a hell hole. So we went through the bowels of the city to get to the hospital and to a chopper sent from heaven." * "Poor gal didn't make it. Well, I understand." * "Get ready! I'm hitting the button." * Intro "We hiked down the road through some hick town and at the end there was a campground and a boat to a better place. And when I say a better place, that is pretty much anywhere other than here. Hell, even Cleveland would be better place." * "For all we know he's out there on a Huck Finn raft. Still, he's all we got." * "This'd better be a big goddamn boat." * "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but we're gonna take your husband's offer." * "Miss, I think we're gonna take your husband's offer." * "We're gonna need a minute to think about it." * Intro "We planned on taking the rooftop route to avoid the crowds below. It was about a mile to the airport as the crow flies. But I guess the crow we were following was pretty drunk." * "I've seen 'em fly lower." * "Terry's dead, kid. We can get you gassed up if you like." * "It ain't Terry, pal. You want us to get you gassed up?" * "Terry's dead. You lookin' to fuel up?" * "Terry's dead, son. Can you get this plane in the air?" * Intro "We had no where else to go, so we followed the tracks to an old farmhouse. The farmhouse was real quaint, pretty, peaceful even. For about 15 seconds." * "Electrical fence!" * "Hit that power switch!" * "Get the power." * "Why can't one of these goddamn trains be working?" * "I got a hankering for some corn on the cob." * "I could go for some creamed corn." * "Anyone for just retiring here? * "I wonder what outfit is stationed there?" * "Probably the chickenshit national guard." * "I'll admit the government hasn't been a hell of a lotta help so far, but we're runnin' out of options here." * "I couldn't have done it without the tuna sandwich, I tell ya." * "How many fingers are you holding up?" * "Where am I?" * "Fer chrissake, Francis, don't take God's name in vain. * "Francis? You know what'd do us more good than all yer whinin' and jokin'? Shootin'." * "I ain't ready to meet my maker yet. But hearin' them animals outside, I'm happy to make some introductions." * "I don't want to piss on your parade, Louis, but what if it *doesn't* get better?" * "That's not what they said on TV." * "Francis, if they melted your yellow ass down, you couldn't be poured into a fight." * "Here's an awful thought. What if this thing evolves like a virus? I mean to say: what if bein' immune's not a lifetime guarantee?" * "Goddamnit. I can't even get a cold anymore without worryin' it's the early stages of zombieism." * "Ah well. Least I'm old. No offense to you kids, but I already had a full life." * "This just went pear-shaped! Fall back!" * "I blame Bill Clinton." * "Don't let Francis wear you down. He'd break his arm pattin' himself on the back." * "You two done chatting?" * "That sounds like a line of horseshit." * "How in the hell is this gonna to work?" * "You ever use one of these?" * "Well, this don't remind me of Nam." * "You're just spoutin' off ignorance." * "The future sure ain't what it used to be." * "Y'know, Francis, we'd all think you were a lot smarter if you said less." * "Francis, we might live through this if you stopped makin' jokes and started getting angry." * "I knew this day was comin'. They wouldn't listen." * "All right, it's official. I decided I hate zombies." * "As long as there's one of those ugly bastards left to shoot, I got a reason to keep on going." * "Way to land a chopper..." * "Francis, why don't you stop makin' trouble and start makin' some corpses." * "I'm gonna make an example out of the next one those things that jumps me." * "Zoey, Zoey, don't worry - I won't leave you." * "Relax, Zoey, you're gonna be fine." * "Hey, Francis. Funny meeting you here. Get up." * "Get up, Louis. Hell, you gotta be more careful, son." * "The man ain't comin' for you yet, Francis. Get up." * "Bein' brave doesn't mean you're not scared. It means you're scared as hell, and then you pick up the shotgun anyway." * "We'll live through this. Only the good and the really bad die young-and I figure we're somewhere in the middle." * "Ahhhh, dyin' ain't so scary. Happens all the time." * "That ain't gonna earn you any medals." * "Now that was some true amateur hour horseshit." Category:Left 4 Dead